Electronic devices such as tablet computers, slate computers, personal digital assistants, gaming consoles, and smart phones can permit users to provide input thereto using a digital pen, a digitizer pen, a stylus, a stylus pen, or the like, generally referred to herein as an “electronic stylus” or “stylus.” For example, a stylus can be used to control a tablet computer as with a mouse, a joystick, or a keyboard, such as by manipulating icons on the tablet computer's screen, by moving windows on the screen, etc. Besides functioning as a basic selection tool, the stylus can allow writing (text, drawing, etc.) on the tablet computer's screen, such as to jot down notes and illustrations, which can be stored digitally.
An electronic stylus can facilitate use of an electronic device, but electronic styluses involve a number of potential hazards. Electronic styluses can be easily misplaced, as with ordinary writing implements such as pencils and ballpoint pens. Replacing misplaced electronic styluses is typically more costly than replacing ordinary writing implements and can result in interrupted use of an electronic device for hours, days, or more while a user obtains a replacement electronic stylus. Another potential hazard with electronic styluses is that they usually must be stored and transported with increased care and safety over non-electronic devices in order to avoid stylus damage, e.g., from being dropped, from being exposed to rain or other moisture, from being cracked or crushed by a heavier object, etc.
Many electronic devices do not include storage space for an electronic stylus. The stylus must therefore be otherwise stored and/or transported by a user, which can increase chances of stylus damage and/or increase chances of misplacing the stylus. Even if an electronic device does include storage space for an electronic stylus, the stylus occupies valuable device real estate, thereby preventing other aspects of the device from occupying that space. The electronic device may thus be limited in any one or more of its processing capabilities, battery power, memory size, audio output ability, etc., in order to provide storage space for the electronic stylus. Built-in storage space for an electronic stylus can additionally or alternatively increase an electronic device's size, which can make the electronic device less attractive to a user.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved electronic stylus.